User talk:Psychopulse
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Spa Day! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 13:52, 4 August 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Thank you. I just wanted to say thank you for joining Project Fireside - it's appreciated :) SomeoneD, crud, forgot to sign :P Psychopulse: No problem. =) The Fireside Girls are part of the reason I like the show so much. ```` SomeoneD: They do need more appreciation, don't they? I'm beginning to run out of ideas on what to improve mind, as the infomation we have is limited. I don't think begging Swampy for more would work, either ¬¬ Psychopulse: I was meaning to ask for the rest of the last names of the Fireside Girls troop. Maybe when more episodes pop up we'll learn more about them. ```` Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Episode Quality Question I noticed you seem to have high-quality (and widescreen) versions of all the episodes - may I ask where you obtained them? (and if it's iTunes then blagh.) Cheers in advance. SomeoneD Psychopulse: Yep. It's iTunes. I bought myself a gift card and downloaded several episodes. --Psychopulse 13:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) SomeoneD: *HEADDESK* Now I want access to iTunes. Wait, this is the internet... brb ;) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Removal of bogus song on "Picture This" Thanks for removing the inaccurate song on the Picture This page, I would have, but I saw that you already did. I noticed it last week after briefly checking the page, but didn't have time to do anything, so I decided to do it on the weekend, but obviously you got there before I did so thanks. Also I am really curious as to why your pulling off every video I put on an episode page.